The End of Ladybug and Cat Noir?
by Mrs.AyameRoseYuki
Summary: It was another day that Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting off another akuma possession. But this time, they'll have to learn that they need to change their way of fighting: kill or be killed. And one mistake could end everything... Can the duo manage to pull off defeating their toughest foe yet? (Rated T for soft-core detailed gore, and maybe a cuss word here and there.)
1. Chapter 1- The Plan

Summary: It was another day that Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting off another akuma possession. But this time, they'll have to learn that they need to change their way of fighting: kill or be killed. And one mistake could end everything... Can the duo manage to pull off defeating their toughest foe yet? (Rated T for soft-core detailed gore, and maybe a cuss word here and there.)

 **A/N: I strongly appologize to those who have been waiting my return on my other stories. However! I have brought you something new! Anyways, I have been watching a lot of Miraculous Ladybug, and I love it. So, how am I not supposed to throw around some fanfic ideas? Lol. I hope you all enjoy my first work on this show!**

 **Warning: Short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Plan

"RRRRAAAAAGH!" a furious voice screamed out. Followed after was the sound of a cane smacking against the tile floor. The man holding it was about to explode of anger. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

He started to pace the floor in a manner of thinking about what to plan next. "No matter what person I infect, they always fail to bring me back what I need! They're all idiots! Everyone in this city is useless!"

But then the masked man stopped dead in his tracks. That was it... "What if I don't infect them? What if I can infect myself?" At first it seemed like a backfired plan; he would need to be controlled in order to get what he needed. Then it hit him.

"I don't need to infect myself. I just to need to find a way to create a stronger akuma.. Yes... perfect!" He praised himself. He let out a sinister laugh which turned into hysterics.

After all, he had finally found the final solution to his problem...

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl leaned against the protective railing and stared out off of her rooftop. Her blue eyes taking in all of the beautiful scenery around her. She closed them for a moment of letting the wind blow softly past her. It was always so peaceful and serene. If it weren't the sounds of cars below, she could definitely say it seemed like time was frozen.

"Marinette!" a small voice called.

The girl opened her eyes and saw her small kwami was floating in front of her. "Tikki, you surprised me." she smiled.

"You've been quiet for a long time. I thought something might have been wrong."

She shook her head in assurance. "Oh, of course not, Tikki. I was just taking in the nice afternoon." She explained.

"Oh," Tikki seated herself on Marinette's shoulder and looked out with her. "Ah, I see what you mean. It is a beautiful view. You're so lucky Marinette."

Marinette glanced a smile to her friend and gave a small hum in content before staring back out to the city of Paris. Though it wasn't long before the two heard the familiar voice of Alya. They shared a look of surprise before Tikki hid herself in Marinette's jacket.

"Marinette!" Alya's voice called.

"Up here, Alya!" Marinette replied.

Her friend's head popped up and smiled, happy to have found her. She pulled the rest of herself up onto the roof to fully face Marinette.

"Guess who saw Ladybug bounding here!" Alya grinned, practically jumping up and down.

"Huh?!" _'No way! I made sure that I was extra careful that I wasn't seen!'_ She thought. She was so wrapped up in the moment that she almost forgot that she had another encounter with an akuma.

Alya's face turned from pure happiness to slight annoyance. "Ladybug! Ladybug! I saw her come up this way! Did you see her?" She asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"O-Oh! Yes! I did..!" She said, a little flustered, not knowing where the conversation would lead to next.

"Really? Oh, isn't she so cool?!" Alya giggled, taking out her phone to pull up her blog.

"I-If you say so, Alya!" Marinette nervously chuckled, rubbing a hand on the back on her neck.

 _'What a relief! I thought for sure Alya had found out! I definitely need to be more cautious next time...'_ Marinette inwardly let out a sigh in alleviation.

Alya took hold of Marinette's arm and led her back down to her room to discuss her recent posts and future ideas.

* * *

A young man walked through the door of his room and sighed, pushing the door closed with his back. Another chance to tell his partner was now wasted. Plagg who hid himself in the boy's vest, flew out and hovered around his head. "If you're going to be so depressed about it, then you just need to tell 'your lady' how you really feel!" He encouraged.

The teen sighed. "It's not that simple.." He murmured, moving past his own kwami and landing face first onto his bed. He turned his head so he was looking out his bedroom windows.

The little one huffed, a little offended that he brushed off his advice. "Oh, c'mon now Adrian," He flew back to Adrian and sat in front of his face. "Of course it is! You're just blowing it way out of proportion!"

Adrian turned his head. "You're not helping, Plagg."

"Well, at least, you can't tell me I'm not trying."

At that, the teen cracked a small smile. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't sweat it," the kwami jumped and landed in front of Adrian's view again. "And besides! There's always next time!" Plagg comforted.

Adrian raised a hand and gently pet his cat-like companion's head as way of showing his appreciation. "Thank you, Plagg."

The little kwami raised a brow at this action. "Uh...no problem Adrian. But maybe just show your gratitude in Camembert instead."

There was a sudden knock on his door. Adrian quickly sat up while Plagg buried himself back in the teen's vest. Once everything seemed in order, Adrian cleared his throat before answering. "Come in."

The door was pushed open, and behind it was Natalie; his father's secretary. "Who were you talking to in here?"

"Hm? Oh, no one." Adrian grinned.

The smartly dressed woman raised a brow in suspicion. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard voices."

"Oh! That! I...uhh," he scratched the back of his head as he quickly came up with a cover story. "I was practicing a debate! In history, we're put in groups and act as we're in politics. And as a politician, I need to be prepared to counteract anything. I was just practicing in different voices, ya know, to make it sound real." He improvised, hoping that she wouldn't see through his nervousness.

"Hmm.. Well, whatever helps you in your studies, Adrian," She shrugged and turned to her tablet opening a calendar app. "Anyways, I came to tell you that you have a photoshoot to get to in 15 minutes." And with that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Adrian to get ready to leave.

And just like that, Adrian was pulled back to his normal life again.

* * *

 **(A/n: And that's the end of the first chapter! Wow! It only took me two days to write this! That's a new record! Sorry it's a little short. At first, I wanted it to be about Hawk Moth, but then I realized that I should go back to the protagonists and show what I think what they do after a battle. Well! Here's a sneak preview of the second chapter! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

"What is this thing?!" Cat exclaimed, glaring up at their new threat.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, I _will_ have your Miraculous!" it's monstrous voice bellowed, sending out the mysterious goo to the duo.

They both jumped out of the way in time, but this left them at a farther distance apart from each other. The akuma smirked and threw out more of the substance to Ladybug. Once again, she dodged, but not without getting a little of the black gel on her right upper arm. She soon came to realize it was corrosive. It ate through her suit and stung her skin. Luckily, it didn't spread and it only left a small hole in her outfit. She hissed in pain and stopped to hold her wound, which cost her her chance to dodge again, because this akuma was relentless. It sent out more of it's acerbic, heading right towards her.

"LOOK OUT!"

 **oOPS!1 BAH FELICIA!**


	2. Very Important: I'm Very Sorry

I'm so sorry guys, but this isn't a chapter! I feel so bad to all the reviewers... I can't continue this story because I wasn't on here in time to save my documents from the 90 day curse. So, hopefully I will remember what I wrote so I can post more chapters on my Wattpad.

My Wattpad is: Notorious_4_Fanfics

I PROMISE I will work as hard as I can to get another chapter out. School starts soon, so there's that. But for now, please be a little more patient and wait for the revision and republished version of 'The End of Ladybug and Cat Noir?' on there. Besides, Wattpad is WAY easier than . You don't have to make an account to read it, but if you want to comment(a.k.a review) it, _that_ involves an account. But trust me, you want an account, there are way more diverse stories to read, you can create your own story on computer AND phone, and the format of the reading pages makes it WAY EASIER to read.

Yeah, this site is dead. Visually and literally. Meanwhile, Wattpad is vibrant and feels more alive than this. So, when given a chance, please give Wattpad a chance and read there. And if you do like it, AND want to find out what happens next, please follow me. Thank you guys so much.

Again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating, and giving you this. But it's all I can give you.


End file.
